Berserker
Berserkers are antagonists appearing in season 4 of the TV show Teen Wolf. The Berserkers are humans who wear the skin and bones of bears. While wearing an animal's parts, they channel the animal's ferocity and becomes the animal themselves. However, their human side doesn't last very long due to not being tempered by the moon.Berserkers warriors are mentioned for the first time in episode 3.20 by Chris Silver. He tells Derek that a few years they had come to the aid of a family whose son had gone wrong. He had joined a group of teen who performed rituals and wearing animal skins. Soon, humanity of the young man disappeared and he began to kill with great savagery. It took three men to put the berserkers to the ground and a large quantity of weapons to successfully kill. Unlike the werewolf, berserkers are not tempered by the moon and constantly show great violence. Berserkers occupy a more important place in Season 4. They are appearing now become under the order of a jaguar Kate Argent werewolf (Nagual) and take the form of virtually indestructible giants covered with armor made of bone and a bearskin. Unknown origin first Berserkers accompanying Kate but we learn that the latter is also called La Loba and that it has the ability to control but also to create berserkers during a ritual taking place in the temple of the god Jaguar: Tezcatlipoca. Creation Berserkers are created from living creatures such as Humans or shapeshifters such as werewolves. These beings become the hosts of dead animal spirits who are returned to this new form by the intervention of a conjurer. The conjurer will cover the host in an armour made from the dead animal's bones, which completely enclose him/her and allows the spirit to return. The host body gains the strength of the animal and its ferocity but at the detriment of his own humanity. Like Chris Argent once told Derek Hale, Berserkers are not tempered by an event like the full moon which makes them lose themselves entirely. The host eventually dies and the body becomes the spirit's. Beings with enhanced smell claim that they smell of death.Berserkers, while uncontrollable and unstoppable to others, apparently, will answer to their creator or to the one who has the power to create other Berserkers. Two Berserkers pledged their allegiance to Kate Argent in such a way because they knew that she could create more Berserkers. Berserkers will also obey any person who has apparently been designated by their master such as when one followed the orders of Peter Hale. The method for creating a Berserker is well known to some people such as Hunters and other supernatural beings but apparently only certain people can accomplish it. The Nagual of Mexico were known to be able to create and control Berserkers. Berserkers could also be created accidently by wearing animal pelts and using them in rituals.Before the death of the host, they are apparently hypnotized or entranced. They do not blink or react to anything or anyone, apparently, other than to kill them. However, this trance can be broken, apparently through the strength of a bond such as that of an Alpha with his Beta. Liam Dunbar saves Scott McCall through such means during his brief stint as a Berserker.The Berserkers were first created by the were-jaguarKate Argent after she escaped from the Mexican hunters. They served as her minions and occasionally Peter Hale's. They appeared to help Kate and Peter either attack Scott McCall and his friends or capture them. They were last seen when Kate captures Scott and Kira and takes them to Mexico. While one berserker went with Kate, the other one attacked Lydia and Mason and trapped at the Beacon Hills school. Kate even turned Scott into a berserker in the hopes that his friends would try to kill him. Both berserkers were eventually killed, as one was killed by Derek Hale and the other one killed by Sheriff Stilinski (by a bomb). During their deaths, their body's turned into dust which suggested that they weren't human. Description Berserkers are Giants covered with armor made of bone and animal skin.They are very powerful,quick,insensitive to pain and show great ferocity.They fear nothing and emit a loud growl.They have Large sharp claws and an animal skull that cover their heads.Their Bearskin is studded bones of their Victims which form a wave. History Ancient times Berserkers were known to be Norse or Germanic warriors in the ancient Norse legends. They were reputed for their ferocity in battle and their indestructibility. The Nagual of Mexico discovered the process of creating Berserker warriors, apparently from their god, Tezcatlipoca who also gave them great powers which were even more powerful than those harnessed by the ancient Celtic Druids. After the Nagual civilization collapsed, two Berserkers still lived in their former home of La Iglesia in Mexico where they waited for another Nagual to return so that he/she could create more Berserkers. Modern times Hunters knew about the Berserkers and how to create them. They also knew that they were next to impossible to stop. A family once came to the Argent Hunters for help when their son accidentally became a Berserker. Chris Argent remembered that it took all the ammunitions he and his men had to take him down. He also knew that the boy he had once been was gone as the animal spirit had taken him other completely. After her resurrection as a werejaguar, Kate Argent escaped from the Calavera Hunters in Mexico and felt herself drawn to La Iglesia. There, she discovered the two Berserkers who pledged their alliegance to her and helped her survive. She later used them to great effect against her enemies, who were all but helpless to stop them. During her final confrontation with Scott's pack and the Calaveras at La Iglesia, Kate's Berserkers turned the tide of the battle in her favour until Derek Hale Evolved, turned into a full wolf and destroyed the Berserker by shattering its skull. Scott McCall also shook off the Berserker spell he had been subjected to with help from Liam Dunbar. Kate's last Berserker was destroyed by Sheriff Stilinski in Beacon Hills by using a claymore mine. However, Kate escaped the battle, so the possibility of creating new Berserkers still exists. Powers & Abilities Berserkers are apparently super strong, able to tear the human body apart. Their physical strength far surpasses that of the average Werewolf. While we've yet to see it on screen, characters who've encountered them say Berserkers are very fast. The first reported Berserker death took three hunters and hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Point-blank range explosions are incapable of killing Berserkers. Additionally, using his evolved power, Derek Hale was capable of killing a Berserker by ripping apart its skull mask. * Enhanced Strength: Berserkers are strong enough to subdue most supernatural creatures. * Invulneribilty: Berserkers are capable of taking all forms of physical shock and attack with no consequence to themselves. Function Two Berserkers are controlled by Kate Silver, resurrected by Jaguar-Garou, in Season 4. They obey him and fight by his side. The control through the power of Tezcalipoqa, the woman at the bones.They do not hesitate to confront the werewolves, the kitsunes and other creatures. They fear nothing and no one.We learn that Kate can not only monitor but also to create. To kill a Berserker, you must destroy their animal side so by removing his skull, or killing him with his own dagger. Weaknesses * Alpha Roar: In the caverns of La Iglesia, Scott was able to scare off the Berserker by using his alpha roar. * Berserker Mask: If a Berserker's mask is destroyed they instantly die and crumble to dust, unless it's destroyed by themselves then they are freed from their Berserker transformation.